It's raining again
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ficlet. Ou Roy doit une fois de plus surmonter, après tant d'années surmonter la perte d'un être cher.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Tite Kubo** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie).

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour mon grand retour après des mois d'absence, voici un petit ficlet sur le coupe RoyxRiza. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me permet d'avancer.

* * *

Roy regarda la pierre se trouvant en face de lui. Tout le monde venait de partir et il pouvait enfin se retrouver seul avec sa bien-aimée. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il détesterait venir ici, mais il était convaincu qu'il en aurait désespéramment besoin. Lentement, il survola plus qu'autre chose les inscriptions gravées. _« Riza Hawkeye 1884 – 1920 »_, sur la plaque du dessous reposaient les doux mots que les proches de la blonde avaient souhaité inscrire pour l'éternité. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cause de la mort de celle qu'il aimait : _« Morte en service »_. Sa mâchoire se contracta à ce douloureux souvenir. Cinq années étaient passées depuis le jour promis et Roy, dans la cacophonie générale, s'était hissé à la tête du pays. Quelques mois plutôt seulement, les premières élections avaient eu lieu et il était officiellement devenu le premier président d'Armentis.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres du trentenaire à ce souvenir. Cette journée avait été l'une des plus belles de toute sa vie. Il avait fêté sa victoire avec ses plus fidèles compagnons d'armes, même les frères Elric avaient répondu présents. Ensuite, il avait passé le reste de la nuit avec la femme de sa vie, Riza. Cette dernière était restée à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis la mort de son père. Le jour où Roy avait officiellement quitté les rangs de l'armée, séparant ainsi distinctement la politique et le militaire, elle l'avait imité, avant de lui demander de l'engager comme garde du corps. Le brun avait refusé, avant de céder, impuissant. Peut-être que s'il avait su s'affirmer, ce jour-là, il ne serait pas devant sa tombe aujourd'hui ?

Riza avait été assassinée quatre jours auparavant, lors d'une sortie des plus ordinaires dans Central. Roy lui avait demandé de s'approcher de lui, se trouvant devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie, lorsqu'elle s'était brusquement écroulée. Le meurtrier avait été immédiatement appréhendé, mais le brun regretterait jusqu'à sa mort de ne pas l'avoir tué de ses propres mains. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait pleuré sur son corps sans vie, au milieu des passants, médias et des autres gardes du corps. Il lui avait même hurlé de revenir, mais la blonde était restée inerte. Il avait connu la guerre, il savait ce que c'était de perdre des compagnons d'armes, des amis, mais pas de perdre celle qui tenait son cœur au creux de ses mains. Il avait été dévasté par la mort de Maes et l'avait surmonté grâce à Riza. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à la mort de sa reine ?

On venait de lui retirer une partie de son être, de son âme, de son corps. Que lui restait-il ? La mort de son ami lui avait donné la force qu'il lui manquait pour changer radicalement le pays. La mort de la belle lui donnait envie de tout abandonner. Lorsqu'il était devant la tombe de Maes, il avait avoué à sa fidèle lieutenant qu'il comprenait enfin les frères Elric et qu'il serait tenté de faire une transmutation humaine. Là, il le voulait plus que tout au monde. Il savait que même si ses calculs étaient parfaits, ce qu'il ramènerait à la vie ne serait pas humain, ce ne serait pas sa Riza. Et pourtant, il voulait le faire. L'alchimie était un pouvoir bien trop dangereux.

Soudain, le vent se leva et un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Il était certainement temps qu'il rentre, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Et puis, pour rentrer où ? Vers qui ?

**« Colonel ?** S'aventura une voix grave qu'il savait être celle de Alphonse. **Il y a du vent, le temps se rafraîchit, vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? »**

Roy avait deux raisons de sourire tristement ; Alphonse s'entêtait à l'appeler par son ancien grade militaire et à le vouvoyer, de plus, la situation ressemblait à celle qu'il avait partagé avec Riza, à la mort de leur compagnon d'armes. Le destin aimait jouer avec lui.

**« Ah mince, il commence à pleuvoir**, répondit-il en dépliant le parapluie qu'il tenait dans une main.

**-De la pluie ? Mais il ne-**, répliqua le garçon devenu homme, en pleine incompréhension.

**-Si, il pleut. »**

L'alchimiste n'ajouta rien. Il était très sensible aux sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient et il devait immédiatement avoir compris à quoi il faisait référence. En effet, Roy venait de laisser les larmes couler silencieusement, le long de ses joues rosées.


End file.
